


I gave everything for you and this is what you give to me?

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Cas forgive him, Dean is a dick, Gen, M/M, Post s14, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Dean, Cas e Sam sono di nuovo al centro di un'Apocalisse e di nuovo con un sacco di problemi che non sono tutti colpa solo di questa.Post-s14.Dean e Cas non si parlano come dovrebbero e tutti cercano di andare avanti come possono, con fatica e con dolore e con un vuoto, come dei genitori che hanno perso il proprio figlio e non riescono a ricordarsi com'era la loro vita di prima.





	I gave everything for you and this is what you give to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: "Smettila di muoverti, ho quasi fatto!", Infermeria e Apocalisse indetto da me stessa. Non so cosa dire, questa sedicesima giornata si conclude con loro che sono stati una grossa fetta della mia vita.  
Quando l'ho scritta ho pensato ad una sorta di fic coda alla 15x01 anche se la maggior parte di cose che sono successe in quell'episodio qui non succedono. Sono arrabbiatissima con loro, con Dean soprattutto e nonostante questo loro continuano a scivolarmi tra le dita come facevano un tempo e riesco solo a ricordarli e a vederli per come sono veramente e non per come li hanno delineati. Qui Dean non è come il Dean che stiamo vedendo, non è un Dean arrogante, coglione e stronzo. E' semplicemente Dean, un Dean che si piega, che capisce di aver sbagliato e che troverà il modo di rilegare quel legame reciso.  
E' una fic Destiel ma può essere vista anche a livello di Bros, il mio intento era di far vedere il team free will + la Destiel per come vorrei tornasse ad essere ma la scelta è vostra.  
Spero sia godibile :3

"Ci sarà una finestra aperta da qualche parte, oppure la porta sul retro sarà.."

Dean afferra un sasso e lo lancia contro la porta a vetri mandandola in frantumi.

"Aperta."

"Non serve, entriamo da qui. Cosa? Perché mi state guardando?"

"Forse perché hai frantumato l'entrata di un'attività commerciale, Dean."

"È la fine del mondo, c'è l'Apocalisse qui fuori e scommetto che i proprietari non torneranno, sempre nel caso siano ancora vivi. Noi invece lo siamo eccome e dovremmo preoccuparcene."

Sam aveva scrollato le spalle come per rimarcare il fatto che quello fosse Dean e dovevano tenerselo così. Cas invece aveva semplicemente continuato a guardarlo mentre entrava nel negozio seguito da Sam.

La strada era deserta e Castiel non vedeva nessuno nei paraggi, nessun demone o zombie o creatura dalla dubbia natura, c'erano solo loro tre e le strade affollate di nulla.

Erano in un fast-food e la roba non era ancora andata a male, con quello che avevano mangiato nelle ultime due settimane sembrava gli stesse andando di lusso. Non c'erano tracce di sangue o di nessun'altra presenza. Dean aveva svaligiato la cucina e messo nello zaino tutto quello che poteva trasportare, sarebbe durato almeno qualche giorno così da non morire di fame qualunque cosa fosse successa. Non sapevi mai quando poteva essere il tuo prossimo pasto.

Poi con una nonchalance straordinaria si era preparato un panino insieme a qualche pezzo di crostata che faceva ancora bella vista sopra al bancone e si era seduto come se fosse un cliente arrivato in quel momento e attorno lui fosse pieno di rumore e attività.

"Dean, come diavolo fai a mangiare in qualsiasi situazione possibile?"

Aveva la bocca già piena e ci era voluto qualche secondo per riuscire a rispondere senza soffocarsi.

"Ho fame, il fatto che siamo in una situazione disperata non cambierà questo fatto. Non so quando potrò mangiare di nuovo. È capace che tra cinque minuti un branco di zombie arriverà distraendomi dal mio pranzo. Vi consiglio di fare la stessa cosa."

"Ragazzi..."

Dean e Sam lo avevano guardato.

"Non dirmelo."

"Abbiamo compagnia, penso che non avremo cinque minuti."

"Visto? Cosa ti avevo detto, Sam?"

"E la colpa sarebbe mia perché non ho voluto mangiare?"

"Neanche un fottuto panino posso finire in pace."

"E grazie a te non possiamo nemmeno barricarci dentro visto che qualcuno ha avuto la brillante idea di sfondare la porta principale."

"Scappiamo dalla porta sul retro, veloci."

Avevano imbracciato i fucili e Dean aveva lasciato il panino imboccando la cucina prima di tornare sui suoi passi e afferrarlo di tutta fretta.

"DEAN! Smettila di mangiare."

"Arrivo, Samantha. Non farti rompere le acque."

___

Le cose non erano andate bene: Sam era svenuto per qualche secondo, portato poi in braccio da Dean che aveva dovuto togliergli di torno un paio di fantasmi particolarmente arrabbiati. Castiel li aveva mandati avanti cercando di trattenere quelli peggiori e il risultato era stato che tre segni di artigli macchiavano la pelle della spalla continuando a farla sanguinare.

Dean si ricordava quello che Castiel gli aveva detto anni prima sulle ferite inferte a un angelo.

_ Se non guarivano il motivo è che erano incise nella sua grazia. _

Non si parlavano per bene da settimane. Tutti facevano finta che quella tensione tra di loro non ci fosse ma era solo una farsa, i pesi che tutti e tre si portavano erano più pesanti di così.

Castiel era stato sul punto di abbandonare entrambi, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che lasciare il bunker per lui fosse l'unica scelta. Poi l'Apocalisse era arrivata, Jack era morto e lui aveva sentito quel legame tra lui e Winchester tirare e resistere, nonostante tutto.

Ma non aveva mai dimenticato, la ferita che il vuoto di Jack aveva lasciato e il comportamento dei Winchester non gliel'avevano permesso.

___

Avevano trovato una scuola abbandonata a qualche miglia da dove si erano nascosti per scappare agli zombie.

Inizialmente qualche rumore sospetto aveva alzato il livello di guardia ma poi si erano rilassati quando avevano controllato ogni angolo constatando che non c'era traccia di nessuno

Avevano trovato l'infermeria con tutto il kit di primo soccorso e quello era sembrato un buon momento per curare la ferita di Castiel.

"Stai fermo, moccioso."

"Non è grave e poi ha smesso di sanguinare."

Appena Dean aveva tolto la benda ecco che il sangue era sgorgato di nuovo come se fosse stato colpito in quel momento.

"A quanto pare no."

Castiel si era divincolato, Sam non era riuscito a smettere di sorridere perché sembrava davvero un bambino che non voleva la medicina e Dean la mamma che insisteva nel dargliela.

"Smettila di muoverti, maledizione! Cosa sei un bambino? Hai rischiato di morire decine di volte. Ho quasi fatto!"

Castiel aveva cercato di non muoversi ma l'aveva fatto, era solo sembrato meno restio.

Non era tanto il fatto che faceva male ma che fosse Dean a toccarlo.

Non riusciva a guardarlo in faccia per lo stesso motivo, era furioso con lui e non sapeva come esternarlo se non che voleva evitare di essere toccato.

Quando aveva finito, Castiel aveva sentito del sollievo nel ritrovare quella familiare distanza. Aveva sentito lo sguardo di Dean addosso ma non lo aveva ricambiato. Sentiva quando Dean voleva fargli delle scuse anche se non sapeva come e di solito Castiel non gliel'avrebbe permesso. Di solito avrebbe solo impedito a Dean di sentirsi in colpa. Ma prima Jack non c'era, nonostante tutto quello che avevano passato non erano mai stati genitori dovendo provvedere a qualcuno. Non ci si aspettava forse che un figlio veniasse protetto soprattutto dai propri genitori? E non ci si aspettava che una famiglia lo perdonasse anche dopo averli così delusi? Aveva pensato che Dean fosse migliore di così e Castiel si era sentito solo nel combattere una battaglia che fino a qualche mese prima era di entrambi.

Questa volta avrebbe aspettato per quelle scuse e forse quel vuoto si sarebbe riempito con altro amore, con l'affetto che con i Winchester non bastava mai.

"Dovremo cercare un modo di contattare Dio? Per mettere una fine a quest'Apocalisse."

"No, questa volta siamo soli. Dio ci ha definitivamente abbandonati e forse sarà la prima volta che potremmo davvero decidere di qualcosa a modo nostro."

Era allora che Castiel aveva sollevato lo sguardo per guardare Dean e ci aveva visto compassione, la rabbia era scomparsa.

In un modo o nell'altro sapeva che le cose sarebbero tornate integre, prima o poi.


End file.
